La vengeance d'Alois
by backura
Summary: Alois fait un pacte avec Darka un jeune démon prit de passion pour ce comte. Alois se voit donc offrir la possibilité de se venger de Sebastian et Ciel, l'assassin de son petit frere et de ses majordomes. Mais Darka n'en voudrait il pas plus ?
1. Chapter 1

**Black Butler: La vengeance d'Alois**

« Tu as une vie si misérable, Alois Trancy. »

Cette phrase prononcée à l'instant même résonna dans tout le manoir désormais vide et demeurant dans la nuit complète. Un jeune garçon au cheveux d'or était couché sur son lit et semblait effrayé par cette voix lugubre qui l'appelait comme si elle venait des Enfer.

« Alois Trancy! »

L'appel fut bien plus près que précédament et un bras vint soudainement plaquer le maitre des lieux contre le mur opposé à son lit.

-Qui...Qui êtes-vous?! S'écria le jeune garçon, totalement tétanisé.

Son agresseur semblait aussi âgé que lui, soit vers les quinze ans. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs parsemés de mèches rouge et attachés par ci par là avec des barrettes bleu ciel. Il était habillé plutôt bizarrement, avec une veste rouge et un habit d'écolier jaune et gris.

-Je suis un démon, Darka, et je suis là pour faire un pacte.

-J'ai déjà pactisé avec un diable, ça me suffit! Répliqua le blond après avoir reprit son sang froid.

-Justement! Ne souhaites-tu pas te venger de Sebastian? De ciel? Ou bien... de Claude?

-Claude est encore avec moi!

-Faux! Il ta abandonner et a changé de proie, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, petite chose.

-ça suffit! Laisse-moi!

-Héhé. . Je te conseille de ne pas trop attendre, bientôt tu mourras, faute de soins, ce serait bête que je ne puisse pas profiter de toi et que tu ne puisse faire ta vengeance. Hahaha!Tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler lorsque tu auras réfléchit, n'oublie pas, et nomme moi « Tarek-Lupus ». Je serais à ton écoute, jeune compte.

Le démon disparut alors aussi soudainement qu'il était apparut, laissant le silence revenir et envahir à nouveau le manoir. Laissant aussi ce jeune garçon dans une incompréhenssion totale.

Le matin arriva et les premiers rayons du soleil réveillèrent instinctivement le jeune Trancy. Il se leva et parti en direction de la cuisine, là, il prépara un déjeuner qui consistait à deux tartines de beurre avec un verre de lait chaud. C'était la seul chose qu'il pouvait faire lui même pour déjeuner car il n'y avait désormais plus personne dans le grand manoir depuis prés de deux semaines. Claude était parti se battre contre Sebastian et depuis, Alois n'avait plus de nouvelles, mais il se doutait bien que son majordome l'avait abandonné. Le plus dur pour le jeune garçon était qu'il ne savait vraiment pas se débrouiller seul, il ne sortait pas de chez lui, ni même pour acheter des vivres. Il était d'ailleurs en rupture de stock et déjà sa blessure causée par Ciel s'infectait dangereusement.

Après le déjeuner, Alois partit dehors sans même s'être habiller convenablement, de toute manière, a quoi bon? Il était seul, personne ne le voyait et sa vie était déjà finit, il aller mourir bientôt, alors restait avec les même depuis plus de quinze jours, qui remarquerait?

Dans sa tête tout était confus. La mort de Luka, le pacte avec Claude, le fait qu'il l'a abandonné, Sebastian et Ciel, et puis maintenant ce démon, Darka. Que lui voulait il celui là ?!

« Claude... » Ce prénom faisait des aller retour incessant dans la tête du jeune garçon.

« Claude...Claude! Comment...Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné?! » C'est a se moment que la phrase de Darka revint. « Ne souhaite tu pas te venger de Sebastian? De ciel? Ou bien... de Claude? »

C'était pour lui l'occasion rêvée, il pouvait faire un pacte avec ce démon et ainsi écrabouiller ces deux majordomes et ce Ciel ! Mais il y avait un problème, Darka ne semblait guère plus fort qu'un enfant qui plus est, un pacte de plus n'allait pas arranger les choses. Mais pourtant…Il avait besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un, alors, après hésitation, il appela :

-Tarek-Lupus! Viens à moi!

L'invocation fonctionna parfaitement et le « démon-enfant » apparut avec un fin sourire de détraqué.

-Alois...Mon cher Alois...Héhé. Tu as donc réfléchit, n'est ce pas?

- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre?

-Pourquoi donc?

-Pour m'aider à me venger! Je compte participer moi aussi.

-J'ai des pouvoirs de démon, je te rappel.

-Justement! Tu n'as pas l'air plus fort que moi.

-HaHaHaHa! C'est la meilleure! Je suis bien plus fort que Sebastian et j'égale facilement les deux rassemblés.

-Qui est tu au juste?!

-Je suis simplement un Diable de palier supérieure à celui de ces deux abrutis de majordomes!

-Palier supérieure?

-Oui. Je suis de sang pur, mon père est un démon en personne, quand à ma mère, c'est un Ange.

-C'est cela que tu appel sang pur?!

-Quoi d'autre?! J'ai les pouvoirs des deux camps et mon aura peut même aller jusqu'à tuer tout les êtres vivants aux alentours.

-Alors que veux-tu en échange?

-Ton âme ne m'intéresse pas, je verrais donc après, mais tu seras toujours vivant quoiqu'il arrive.

-...Alors j'accepte.

-…vraiment ?

-Oui !

« Cet abruti n'a même pas demandé de détail et ne veut même pas savoir ce que MOI je lui donne Hahaha! Comme c'est drôle, il enchaine sans même faire attention. Il est vraiment perdu. »

Darka, tout en rigolant et en gardant son sourire sadique, leva son bras et posa sa main gauche sur la figure d'Alois. Il prononça certaines paroles puis demanda l'accord du garçon, ce qu'il donna rapidement. Un flash rouge les engloba puis la main du démon fit comme « exploser » une trace qui se grava sur sa main et la figure d'Alois. C'était un Triangle avec de chaque côtés un pentacle, tout cela entourer par un cercle de plusieurs millimètres d'épaisseur.

-Tu es a moi Alois Trancy.

Désormais, le démon allait cohabiter avec Alois dans la grande demeure.

-Bien, commença Darka en s'approchant, je vais aller chercher à manger, ensuite je m'occupe de toi.

-Hé! Tu ne me vouvoie pas ?!

-non, je ne suis pas ton domestique mais un ami. Mes pactes sont ainsi.

-Mais...?!

-Non! Je ne t'obéis pas.

Darka se retourna et commença à partir en direction du chemin de terre qui, théoriquement, devait le conduire en ville.

-Attend! S'écria une voix derrière lui. Il y a encore assez de nourriture pour que tu y aille plus tard!

Comprenant la vrai raison au fait qu'Alois ne voulait pas le voir partir, le démon le regarda d'un air las.

-Je ne suis pas comme Claude, je n'abandonne pas les sujets de mes pactes.

-...d'ailleurs, combien de pactes as-tu passé?

-Tu es le premier véritable.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-J'ai toujours fais des pactes non-officiels. En fait, j'ai prés de quatre cent ans, tu peux donc compter sur moi, je ne suis pas un faiblard.

-...

Alors Darka s'éloigna en marchant à vive allure tandis que le petit blond le regardait partir sans rien dire. Ses pensées étaient toujours les mêmes, en réalité s'était peut être même de l'amour qu'il éprouver envers Claude. Comment pouvait-il être perdu au point de faire un autre pacte? Surtout qu'il n'avait même pas demandé d'exactitude sur le contrat, il pouvait aussi bien être tombé dans un piège qu'être tombé sur la bonne personne. Qu'aller t il devenir ?

Ne voyant pas l'utilité a rester dehors, Alois finit par rentré à l'intérieur et se coucha sur le canapé qui se trouver dans son bureau. Avant, dans cette pièce, il y avait toujours Hanna ou Claude. Jamais il n'avait était aussi seul, d'ailleurs, étaient-ils toujours en vie ces démons là? Il n'y avait aucune nouvelle, il était totalement couper du monde extérieur et vivait uniquement avec son passé, ses terribles souvenirs qui lui revenait de plus en plus et le faisait cauchemarder. Et toutes ses pensées de future vengeance, tout ce qu'il pourrait faire avec l'aide de Darka. La vengeance tournait en obsessions.


	2. Chapter 2

Apres un long moment, Alois s'endormit paisiblement tandis que son « ami » était de retour. Celui-ci se mit à chercher Alois lorsqu'il le retrouva a dormir dans son bureau.

-Alois!

-...

-ALOIS!

-Quoi?! Darka...?

-Qui veux tu que ce soit... Bon, pour commencer, je voudrais que tu aille prendre un GRAND bain et lave toi correctement.

-Cela ne sert à rien.

-Peut être avant, mais maintenant je suis là et je ne travaille pas si tu empeste le putois!

-Hé! D'abord, tu n'as aucun droit de te moquer de moi.

-Stop! Je t'arrête tout de suite! Tu te débrouille pour ressembler à autre chose qu'un gamin trainant dans la misère. Je ne travaille pas avec des gens comme ça.

Et donc c'est ainsi qu'Alois alla prendre son bain. Pendant ce temps, Darka fit le tour de la demeure. Pour le moment il ne trouva rien d'intéressant à part les jardins. Toutes les pièces sentaient le renfermer et une atmosphère morbide y régnait.

Lorsque le midi arriva, Darka invita Alois à manger. Il avait préparé une chose basique, une tranche de bœuf et du riz avec une sauce parfumée. Le blond s'installa à table et finit son déjeuner en cinq minutes, poussé par la faim qu'il n'avait pas fait diminuer depuis plusieurs jours. Darka le regarda faire et sorti une feuille couverte d'écritures.

-C'est quoi ça? Questionna le blond.

-C'est la liste des choses à faire. Je vais te la lire:

« 1/ Ranger et nettoyer le manoir

2/ S'occuper du jardin

3/ Arranger des horaires

4/ Changer ta garde robe

5/ S'occuper de toi

6/ Établir un plan »

Alois fit une drôle de tête, qu'était cette liste saugrenue et sans grand interet?

-Alors, tu es d'accord avec moi?

-Je ne vois pas le rapport immédiat avec notre pacte!

-Un esprit sain dans un corps sain qui est lui même dans un endroit sain.

« sur qui suis-je tomber!? » pensa le jeune maitre.

-Bon, admettons cela, après tout, je n'ai plus rien à perdre... Et… dis-moi, pourquoi m'as tu demandé de t'appeler « Tarek-Lupus »?

-Tu demande ça maintenant? Disons que c'est mon véritable nom de démon.

-Pourquoi cacher ton nom? Claude s'appelle Claude, Sebastian s'appelle Sebastian.

-Et moi Darka. Disons que c'est une protection. Comme tu peux remarquer, c'est en rapport avec le loup, d'où Tarek-Makai-no-okami (loup des enfers).

-...C'est le fait que tu sois de haut rang, n'est ce pas?

Le démon hocha la tête pour ensuite partir dans la salle principale pour commencer le nettoyage. Il passa facilement deux heures à tout faire tandis que le maître s'occuper un peu du jardin, où plutôt qu'il ramassait les roses rouges pour décorer son manoir, peut être pour faire un semblant d'ambience. Après, les buissons furent retaillés ainsi que les fleurs et les arbres, l'extérieur redevenait plus agréable. La chose suivante était d'arranger les horaires, ce qui donnait lieu a une discutions, plutôt rapide, qui aboutit sur les même horaire que lorsqu'il y avait encore Claude et Hanna. Pour changer la garde-robe, là ce fut un peu plus compliqué...

-Pourquoi changer mes habits?!

-Par ce que tu as changé désormais, tu ne dois pas garder la même apparence, c'est une question de...d'apparence! Si tu es comme avant, ils vont te croire aussi faible.

Au moins trente minute plus tard, Darka n'avait rien touché. Aucuns habits ne mériter d'être jetés, alors malgré son idée, parti sur un bon départ, il décida de tout laisser tel quel, ce qui, soit dit en passant, arrangea Alois qui ne voulait pas se retrouver avec les même habits que le démon.

Et maintenant arrivait la chose la plus dure, s'occuper du compte Trancy, autant dire que ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Pour commencer, le démon retoucha les cheveux d'Alois sans trop couper.

-Tu sais, ce pacte t'a endommagé. Regard ton visage, maintenant tu as la marque de notre pacte sur le côté gauche !

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire?!

-Rien...Enfin, si, ça gâche ton charme, c'est un peu stupide...Mais Bon, ensuite il faut que tu passe une soirée tranquille. Exemple, jouer au échec, manger, se promener, aller en ville ou tout simplement je peux rester avec toi pour te tenir compagnie.

-Il faut savoir à la fin! Tu es quoi finalement?! Et puis c'est quoi cette idée de soirée apaisante? Tu es vraiment... … ...Bizarre! Tes idées sont complètement stupides !

-Je ne suis qu'un ami qui ne veut que ton bien et un ami hébergé qui se doit d'obéir à son hôte.

Malgré le fait que cette histoire était pour le moins curieuse, le blond finit par opter pour un simple jeu d'échec. Il voulait être sûr de battre Ciel la prochaine fois, car la rencontre était inévitable, alors autant s'assurer que l'ont a les bon atouts en mains.

Les deux « amis » s'assirent face à face avec entre eux un plateau d'échec. Alois prit les blancs, Darka prit les noirs. Les deux étaient aussi bon l'un que l'autre, du moins c'était ce qu'il y paraissait.

Ce fut en une quarantaine de minutes que Darka finit par faire un coup au roi. Et il gagna.

-Ces pièces d'échiquiers, commença le compte, Ciel les décrit comme si nous étions a leurs places. Il se compare au roi et prend tout les autres comme pions. C'est pour cela qu'il dit qu'il serait prés a tous les sacrifier pour parvenir a gagner la partie.

-Un peu comme toi. Hanna, tu ne la pas dorloté, Claude non plus. Tu n'es qu'un gamin égoïste et capricieux.

-Hanna c'était différent! Ce n'était qu'un jouet! Rien de plus.

-Tu ne connais pas la véritable histoire d'Hanna, ni même la tienne d'ailleurs, et encore moins celle de ton petit frère Luka... Tu es dans la totale ignorance !

-...! Comment...!?

-Je vais te dire, alors...


	3. Chapter 3

Hanna est un démon, tu le sais. Et bien, le jour où ton village a était détruit, ton frère Luka a fait un pact avec elle. Il voulait que toutes les personnes qui vous avez mal traités meurent et que le village soit détruit. Il voulait te faire un cadeau, tu sais? »

Mais Alois commençait à se sentir mal et vacilla sur son lit en trouvant l'information totalement absurde.

-Co...Comment...?! Dit moi tout ce que tu sais!

-Tout? Rien de plus simple! Luka a laissé sa vie à Hanna pour que tu vive heureux. Enfin, c'était sans compter qu'Hanna tombe amoureuse de ton frère. De ce fait, elle a décidée de ne faire qu'un avec Luka. En faite, si tu veux tout savoir, l'esprit de Luka est toujours en vie, dans le corps d'Hanna. En gros, il a toujours était à côté de toi.

-...Mais...Mais alors...quand je faisais souffrir Hanna, il souffrait aussi?!

-Non, pour eux s'étaient plus de la joie... vas t en savoir pourquoi… ?

-Je...

Ne trouvant pas quoi dire il fixa simplement le démon droit dans les yeux tout en retenant ses larmes.

-Dit ce qui te dérange, lui dit le brun.

-Pourquoi...? POURQUOI IL M'A ABONDONNÉ LUI AUSSI !?

Darka savait qu'en disant la vérité il ne ferait qu'empirer la situation pour le jeune compte, mais il aimait tellement le voir souffrir qu'il n'avait pas pu résister. Alois fondit en larmes. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait plus. Les dires de Darka semblaient portant justes puisque l'incendie avait bien était fait par un démon, qui plus est, Luka avait bien parlé d'un démon et d'un pacte concernant la mort de tous les habitants. Mais alors pourquoi l'avoir laissé? Pourquoi ne pas avoir vécu avec son grand frère dans un autre endroit? Puis l'histoire d'Hanna qui se rajoutait, il n'y avait pas plus pire à annoncer. Luka avait toujours était prés de lui dans un corps qu'il mal traité tout les jours. Son désir de mourir ne faisait que s'intensifier.

Les larmes arrêtèrent de couler et le jeune compte resta assis sur le bord de son lit, assis sans rien dire, le visage trempé de ses larmes. Darka le regardait de haut, pour lui, c'était un humain lamentable, irrécupérable, sans interet, et pourtant...

-Darka...?

-Hum?

-Pourquoi t'intéresse tu à moi?

-Pour ton âme.

-Claude et Sebastian mon pourtant certifié qu'aucuns démon de voudrait de mon âme.

-Ils ont mauvais goût. Les âmes meurtries sont ma spécialité. Mais de toute manière je ne compte pas toucher ton âme.

-Alors que veux-tu de moi?

-Tu verras le moment venu.

-Tue moi !

-Hors de question, tu es à moi maintenant, en plus, ta vengeance vas bientôt se faire, es un peu de patience. Je vais te laisser dormir pour que tu puisses y penser.

Alors que le démon se dirigeait vers la porte, Alois l'arrêta:

-Non! Reste avec moi pour cette nuit. J'ai besoin de...de quelqu'un. J'ai était trop longtemps tout seul... Et puis j'ai encore des questions !

-Si il n'y a que ça qui te fasse plaisir...

« Après tout, ça ne fera que me rapprocher d'avantage de ton corps voué à m'appartenir. »

Une fois que Darka fut assis sur le lit, adossé au mur, Alois continua ses questions.

- Comment me connais-tu autant?

-par ce que j'ai suivi ta vie de prés. Pour moi tu es une personne tout à fait intéressante.

-En quoi ma misérable vie est elle intéressante !? Tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis sans intérêt.

-J'adore les humain aussi lamentable que toi, et puis je cherche une personne particulière, et pour le moment tu corresponds tout à fait a la particularité que je recherche, et ce depuis ta naissance.

-Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Demain j'irai m'occuper de la demeure Phantomhive. Ensuite je te ferais mon rapport, et on envisagera à ce moment là, tu es d'accord ?

-Je veux que Ciel meurs. C'est sa faute tout ça! Et Claude aussi, je veux qu'il crève!

-Et Sebastian?

-Lui, je n'en ai rien à faire, tu en fera ce que tu veux.

-Et Hanna?

-Elle, je veux qu'elle revienne.

-Et s'ils sont tous mort?

-Le pacte sera terminé et tu mettras fin à mes jours!

-On verra plus tard.

Darka ne savait pas s'y prendre pour consoler un garçon comme Alois, et puis, il n'en avait pas vraiment l'envie de le faire. C'était peut être même qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de la tristesse enfoui au fond de ce corps si frêle. Une tristesse qui ressortait et qui envahissait de plus en plus le cœur du compte, sans compter la douleur et la haine qui émerger en même temps envers tout ces démons autours de lui qui lui avait menti au plus haut point. Qu'aller t il devenir après sa vengeance accomplie? Il serait encore là, Alois aurait appelé Claude pour qu'il s'occupe de lui. Mais au lieu de cela, il trouva plus simple et se blotti contre Darka qui avait commençait à s'assoupir. Il se sentait bien mieux ainsi, en ayant une chaleur contre lui, cette personne qui, pour le moment, s'occupait bien lui, ne lui mentait pas, et ne le rabaissant pas. Alois sentait


	4. Chapter 4

Ainsi donc, Alois se fit entrainé dans le carrosse. De la petite fenêtre, Darka discutait avec lui.

-Je ne m'occuperais pas de Ciel.

-Cela veut dire que je dois m'en charger, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui. Sébastian est tout de même redoutable, même si, sans ma toute puissance, je peux le vaincre aisément.

Un long moment passa durant lequel l'on entendait seulement le bruit des roues sur le chemin caillouteux et les hennissements des chevaux. Alors qu'Alois s'était endormit, la voiture arriva à destination.

- Alois, réveille-toi, imbécile.

-Je suis réveillé… Tu n'es pas silencieux lorsque tu arrête des chevaux… Nous sommes donc arrivé ?

-Oui. En effet. On nous envoi même un gros cadeau, qui ne m'est pas étranger en plus.

Le blond était déjà sorti et regardait au loin le manoir qui s'élevait devant son allé d'arbres fièrement dressés, entouré de buissons élégants et de par terre de fleures. Une espèce de chien blanc, géant arrivait vers eux à vive allure.

-Qu'est ce que s'est que ça ?

-Un chien des enfers. Il ne nous fera rien, Sébastian devrait le savoir pourtant…

L'énorme bête arriva devant eux, resta planté là, impassible, les regardant dans tous les angles, sentant leur parfum. Il ne semblait pas vouloir les attaquer, même, au contraire, il semblait heureux de voir Darka.

-Arrête de remuer la queue bêtement. N'es tu pas l'un des miens ? Aide-moi !

De ces derniers mots, Darka fit sortir de son corps une étrange fumée violette qui vînt toucher le chien géant pour enfin l'entourer et, visiblement, le posséder. Sur ceux, un gamin arrivait en courant tout en criant des « Pluto, revient ici ! » « Méchant chien ! ».

Ce gamin était blond, avec deux barrettes dans les cheveux et un chapeau de paille dans le dos. Il ressemblait à un gringalet.

-Darka, ce gamin a une puissance phénoménale !

-Moi aussi, cela tombe bien. Pluto, attaque-le !

-Hey ! Vous ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?! Monsieur n'attend personne ! Ha ! Mais c'est le compte Trancy !? s'écria le gamin sans faire attention au fait qu'il était prit au piège, que le chien le regardait d'un mauvais œil.

-Bravos ! Tu viens de faire preuve d'intelligence ! Je suis bien le compte Alois Trancy.

Pluto se jeta alors sur Finian, le domestique de Ciel, le gamin qui venait de débarquer. Surprit de l'attaque du chien qu'il affectionnait tant, il réussit à peine à esquiver. Pendant qu'il se battait pour raisonner le chien, les deux autres ne se firent pas prier pour avancer.

Arrivé devant les grandes portes, le diable du compte Phantomhive vînt les accueillirent :

-Que puis-je pour vous, messieurs ? demanda t il d'un air enjoué, sachant parfaitement la raison de leur venu.

-Sebastian, tu m'as manqué ! Depuis combien de temps ne nous sommes nous pas vus ?

-Darka, mon cher chien, que me vaux le plaisir d'une telle visite ? Monsieur est en train de se reposer, donc…

-Arrête. Arrête tout de suite. Ma puissance est bien plus évoluée qu'avant, tu sais parfaitement que tu ne peux rien pour moi. Même toi, le soi-disant « Satan ».

-Héhé… Tu es alors capable d'évoluer, toi ? Et qu'as-tu fais à Pluto ? Ce chien a toujours était fidèle pour moi, contrairement à d'autres, il ne mérite pas d'être manipulé.

-Le domestique n'aura aucun mal à le stopper, cependant, il sera occupé. Tes deux autres larbins sont surement prés à attaquer.

-Tu as de la chance, la meilleure des trois est parti en ville.

Pendant leur discutions, Alois se senti comme un intrus, alors, ne voulant pas s'éterniser, il décida de passer par l'autre porte, mais lorsqu'il commença sa marche, trois couteau lui passèrent devant le nez.

-Où comptez vous aller, cher compte Trancy ?

-Je ne suis pas là pour vous écouter. Darka, fait dont ton travail.

Le blond continua à avancer et lorsque le quatrième couteau commença sa route il fut arrêté par Darka.

-Ne touche pas à ma proie, Sébastian. Lui, il est à moi.

-Tu as finalement réussit à faire un pacte ? Pour une âme avec si peu de gout ?

Heureusement, Alois étai déjà loin d'eux.

-J'aime les âmes abandonnées.

Et il s'en suivit par des attaques directes entre les deux démons. Darka était légèrement moins rapide que Sébastian, mais il évitait ses coups facilement. En avançant brusquement, le « lupus » fit basculer l'autre derrière son dos en lui faisant faire un vol plané comme dans la boxe.

-Je ne t'ai pas vu venir… ça risque d'être intéressant.

-Tu l'as dit. J'attends cette vengeance depuis longtemps ! Comment ai-je pu t'obéir durant tout ce temps ?!

Débordant de rage incontrôlable, le jeune démon fit apparaitre son aura d'une couleur violette intensément ténébreuse et grande, donnant l'impression d'être impénétrable.

« Son aura est d'une tel ampleur… ?! Comment en était il arrivé là ?! » Pensa alors le grand brun avant de porter des attaques qui s'avérèrent inefficace. « il vas falloir que j'emploie les grandes moyens ! »


	5. Chapter 5

Le matin était arrivé et, a sa grande surprise, le jeune comte fut réveillé par le démon. Celui-ci avait était levé bien plus tôt et semblait de bonne humeur, un grand sourire collé à ses lèvres.

-Hey ! Alois, réveille-toi un peu.

-J'ai sommeille, tu ne le vois pas ?

-Non, je ne vois pas de paresseux. Tu as une vengeance à assouvir. J'ai mis en place mon plan hier soir, il faudrait respecter les horaires.

-Pourquoi ai-je un démon maniaque de l'heure chez moi ?

-Tu m'as voulus. Mais ce n'est pas sans compter que tu m'intéresse au plus haut point…

Sur ce, Darka vint habiller son « maître-ami » avant de lui servir son petit déjeuner dans le salon. C'était du bacon avec un œuf. Un truc sortant de l'ordinaire du comte. Mais il mangea quand même.

-Bon, j'ai vus le manoir des phamtomhive, il n'est pas si terrible. Les trois domestiques vont etre un peu tannassent, mais ça devrait aller. Quand à Sébastian, je m'en occupe personnellement.

-Et Claude et Hanna ?!

-Eux…Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont devenus, désolé. A priori, ils ne sont pas dans les environs.

Soudain, Alois se mit à rire légèrement.

-C'est bien la première fois qu'un démon me dis qu'il est « désolé » comme ça.

-Et moi c'était la première fois qu'un humain cherchait du réconfort auprès de moi.

Evidement, il faisait allusion à la nuit qu'ils avaient passés, l'un contre l'autre. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas aimé, mais c'était plutôt inattendu. Apres tout, un démon n'est pas fait pour s'entendre avec un humain, au contraire.

-Quel est ton plan ? demanda Alois entre deux bouchés.

-Et bien, une petite visite au manoir.

-Donc…Je vais revoir Ciel…Aujourd'hui… ?

-Oui, tout à fait. Tu n'es pas en pleine forme, mais ce n'est pas grave, le principal c'est que j'ai un « tête à tête » avec son majordome.

-Un « tête à tête » avec lui ? Vous vous connaissez ?

-Depuis bien longtemps, en effet.

-Hum…J'avais oublié que tu n'es pas si jeune. Mais d'où vous vous connaissez ?

-Disons que…Nous nous sommes battus pour la même cause à un moment donné.

Alois n'alla pas plus loin dans les questions, de toute manière, il s'en fichait bien. Mais il devait avouer que grâce à ce Darka, il avait reprit du poil de la bête car maintenant, il n'avait plus cet impression de vide autours de lui et son regard s'était renfrogné. Tout ce qui comptait, désormais, c'était la mort de Ciel et son majordome. Et pourtant…Il lui manquait toujours quelque chose…

Une fois le repas terminé, Darka alla préparer la voiture tirée par deux chevaux puis revint chercher le blond.

-Tu es prés ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Faut te décider, autrement, notre pacte n'a plus aucune importance. Pas de vengeance, pas de pacte, tu connais le principe, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui…Je sais bien, mais…Avoue le…Cette vengeance n'en ai plus une…

-Comment ça ?

-Je voulais les faire souffrir car je pensais que c'était eux les coupables… Maintenant, cela n'a plus aucun sens de vouloir me venger.

Darka se figea complètement et prit un regard noir. Il s'approcha dangereusement du blond et l'agrippa par la veste.

- Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ?! N'as-tu pas comprit que c'est ce Ciel qui t'as enlevé ton Claude ?! N'as-tu pas comprit que c'est a cause de lui que tu es seul ?! Tu n'es plus dans ton passé ! La mort de ton « frère », on s'en moque ! Ce qui compte aujourd'hui c'est l'abandon dans lequel tu es ! N'oubli pas ça !

Il le poussa en arrière, le faisant ainsi tomber lourdement sur son derrière. Soudain, Alois se mit à rire.

-En réalité, c'est toi qui veux te venger, n'est ce pas ?

-Ton idée m'importune. Je veux que tu te venge pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait, c'est le pacte !

-Il n'y a que mon âme qui t'interesse, c'est ça ! Alors pourquoi ne pas la prendre maintenant ?!

-Par ce que je ne veux pas que ton âme ! Je te veux toi en entier, ton âme, ton esprit, ton corps. Je veux que tu m'appartienne !

Le jeune compte ne bougea plus, restant assis par terre, presque terrorisé par ce démon qui commencait à reveler son identité et ses desirs.

-M-Moi… ? Mais…Q-Qu'est ce que j'ai de si interessant ? murmurra t il à lui-même, sans compter que l'autre ne l'entende.

-Ce que tu as ? Tu es le seul humain qui est attirer mon regard, et pour cela, j'ai decidé de te proteger coute que coute. La vie d'un démon est sans but, alors je m'en suis créé un…Desoler que tu en sois la cible. Maintenant, en route !


	6. Chapter 6

-Alois ? Que fais tu sur mon lit ?

-Tu…Vous m'avais dit que je pouvais aller me coucher, alors…

Darka avait fière allure, il se tenait droit, devant la porte close de sa chambre.

-Tu mas mal comprit. Toi c'est là.

Il désigna un tapis volumineux au pied du lit. Il y avait un coussin et une couverture dessus.

-Le lit, c'est quand tu paye que tu dois y être dessus, non ?

-Depuis combien de temps j'ai droit à ce jeu stupide ?

-Ho ! Depuis maintenant trois semaines.

Le combat de Darka contre Sebastian c'était soldé par un échec pour ce dernier. Certes, il n'avait pas était tué, mais avait finit gravement blessé. LA vengeance de Darka fut bien plus dévastatrice que prévu. Le manoir Phamtomhive était devenu un tas de grava. Il avait lui aussi de grave blessures qui n'avaient toujours pas guéris, mais cela, il n'y apportait pas grand intérêt . Cependant, dans cette batailles, une vengeance n'avait pas était effectuée. Alois avait bien trouvé Ciel dans sa chambre.

-Alois ?!

-Ne te fâche pas, Ciel, mais j'ai comme une rancœur envers toi. J'avoue que te voir mort me ferais plaisir. Cependant…

-Je comprends mieux d'où proviennent ces bruits, dehors. Sebastian s'occupe de Claude, j'imagine.

-Cela a peu d'importance. Enfaite… Ciel, je voudrais jouer avec toi.

Le comte Phamtomhive se mit alors à rire. Cette situation était grotesque pour lui. Un petit garçon qui venait lui demander de jouer ?! Quelle rigolade !

-Vraiment ? Et bien retourne jouer dans ton bac à sable avec d'autres enfants !

-Tu ne comprends pas… Je… Je voulais finir la partie avec toi… Par ce que… J'abandonne.

Trois semaines plus tard, Alois vivait dans les enfers avec le démon Darka. Comment en était-il arrivait là ? Et bien, la vengeance d'Alois non effectuée, le pacte n'était toujours pas remplit, qui plus est, il ne le serait pas avant un moment. Alors Darka désirait tout de même avoir sa récompense et jouir de cette âme qui était sienne malgré tout.

Alors actuellement, tout deux vivaient dans le grand manoir de Darka, au fond des enfers, avec quelques dizaines de domestiques, et quelques chiens.

-Tu as brisé notre pacte… Je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Comment tu as pu faire ça ?! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit ?!

Mais le blond ne répondait jamais. Il ne voulait pas avouer les raisons pour lesquelles il avait laissé Ciel vivre et non mourir. Comme on lui avait ordonné, il alla se coucher sur le tapis tout juste à sa taille et envisagea de dormir. Cependant, Darka ne voyait pas cela d'un bon œil.

- Dis-moi la vérité, maintenant !

Il se saisit par le col de sa chemise blanche et l'envoya promener dans la pièce.

-Dis-moi tout de suite !

Sans qu'il ne fasse attention, Darka sombra dans une grosse colère. Son aura grossissait petit à petit et dévorait la fraicheur des quelques plantes posées sur les meubles de sa vaste chambre.

-A-arrêtes ! Tu vas me tuer !

-« Tuer » ?! Mais c'est ce que tu aurais dû faire ! Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas TUER ?!

Alois commença à se sentir mal. L'aura se rapprochait trop vite de lui. S'il entrait en contact, il mourrait instantanément. Déjà, son souffle s'amenuisait.

-Je vais te le dire ! Mais arrête !

Darka réagit alors. Il afficha un sourire et se calma. Alois suait, il avait eu très peur, sa vie aurait pu passer pour un simple caprice venant de son désormais « maitre ».

-Je t'écoute. Dépêche-toi !

-Je… J'ai eu pitié de lui…

-Et la vérité, qu'en est-il ?

-Pourquoi ne la devinerais-tu pas… ?

Alois avait tout perdu dans le monde des humains. Son petit frère, si jeune, ses deux majordome, son terrain de jeu favori, son innocence aussi, et une bonne partie de sa vie. Il avait était brutalisé, terrorisé… Mais ce jour là, lorsqu'il se tenait face à Ciel. Il n'avait plus cette envie de destruction qui le rongeait. Il voulait simplement… Une sorte de paix ? Il ne voulait pas perdre Ciel. C'était son dernier « jouet ».

-Je… Je ne voulais pas le voir mourir.

-Tu savais ce qu'il allait se passer si tu faisais cette vengeance ! Es-tu stupide ?! C'est un humain ! Un bougre d'humain ! Toi tu es bien plus que lui ! Tu es un partisan du mal ! A moins… A moins que tu éprouvais de la sympathie pour lui… Etait-ce le cas ?!

Darka avait frappé là où ça faisait mal. Alois ne voulait pas répondre, il ne pouvait pas. Et puis lui-même ne le savait pas vraiment, il n'avait aucune idée du fin fond de la vérité.

-On va être clair. De toute manière, ta vengeance ne sera jamais effectuée, alors tu resteras ici. Je serais ton seigneur et toi mon domestique personnel.

Alois s'était relevait depuis un moment et se tenait face au démon. Celui-ci s'approcha alors un peu plus et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

-Tu es a moi désormais… Tu es miens… Mon cher Trancy que j'aime tant…

Finalement, le maitre des lieux s'en alla dans un doux rire.


	7. Chapter 7

Dans les enfers, tout était comme dans le monde des humains. Enfin, à l'origine, car certain démons dégageaient des auras tellement dévastatrice que les plantes et les animaux n'y survivaient pas. Ainsi les Enfer étaient une sorte de monde humain détruit en parti. Il y avait un soleil et une lune. Une journée et une nuit. La lumière et les ténèbres. Mais c'était dans une région profondément noircit que vivait Darka. Ainsi, pour qu'Alois puisse vivre avec lui, il était dans l'obligation de créer une sphère d'oxygène, d'y intégrer quelques plantes. Mais chez lui, le soleil ne brillait pas vraiment, et la chaleur manquait un peu.

-Alois ! Debout ! On retourne dans ton manoir !

Darka avait débarqué sans prévenir dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son domestique. Celui-ci eu du mal à se lever. Il n'était pas encore habitué à toute cette atmosphere autours de lui. Sa respiration était encore faible comparé à la normale. Il avait du mal à se reposer et à garder son énergie qu'il dépensait pour s'adapter. Il souffrait quelque peu de nausées, et de crampes. Ainsi que de douleurs pulmonaires et cardiaques.

-Tu ne veux pas y retourner ?

-Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi veux… « Voulez vous », y aller ?

-Tu dois récupérer tous tes effets personnels et on détruit le manoir ensuite. Tu n'existe plus dans ton monde. Tu vis ici, c'est tout. Et puis il faut que je règle quelques petites choses…

Le blond se recroquevilla sur lui-même, couché sur son tapis. Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ? Il etait vrai que son adaptation n'était qu'au début, mais quand même… Et puis ce darka… à l'origine, il lui avait dit qu'il était un ami, mais là, tout avait changé. Darka était le maitre des lieux et lui son chien. Comment en était il arrivé là ?

-Alois…

Darka était un démon, et pourtant, il ne cessait d'avoir un comportement humain. Chaque jour il montrait un peu plus ce côté-là de sa personnalité. Il était passionné par ces êtres humains. Et dans des moments comme celui-là, son comportement devenait curieux. Il s'assit au prés du blond et vînt poser sa main sur sa tête tout en lui caressant le dos. Ses yeux n'étaient plus rouges luisant. Doucement, il effleura la joue gauche marqué du pacte de son blondinet. Celui-ci avait était bien docile pendant tout ce temps, il ne s'était jamais plein et se contentait d'obéir. Peut êtres pensait il qu'il allait mourir sous peu ?

-Alois…

Il répétait ce prénom si doucement… Et soudain, il se déplaça et vînt se mettre à quatre pattes au dessus du comte.

-J'ai beau etre un démon, j'ai un corps d'humain, bien que mes capacités soient bien plus développées. J'ai gardé quelques petites choses d'humain… Et si tu restes comme ça, je vais finir par te dévorer… !

Alois n'avait pas bougé depuis de longues minutes. Ses bras cachant son visage commençaient à se fatiguer et sa jambe droite sur laquelle il était en parti couché avait une crampe. Il n'eu pas le choix, et se retourna sur le dos, face à face avec Darka qui le regardait avec des yeux vifs, tout en se mordant la lèvre inferieur. Il semblait se retenir, en effet, de le dévorer. Le comte avait prit l'habitude de ces phrases là, car depuis le début, le démon n'avait cessé de dire des choses dans le même genre. Cependant, ces phrases procuraient toujours un malaise pour l'humain. Et puisque celui-ci ne bougeait pas, le lupus approcha son visage de son oreille.

-Si tu ne bouges pas… Je ne pourrais pas me retenir…

Le brin de tristesse, ou de pitié, il était difficile de le savoir, fit réagir Trancy qui, instinctivement, se releva en reculant de quelques mètres.

Finalement, ce fut en début d'après midi qu'ils débarquèrent au manoir de Trancy. Rien n'avait changé, le jardin, les pièces, la demeure entière, rien de changé.

-Bon ! On va détruire tout ça !

Darka s'avança vers le hall ave son grand escalier à fin de tout détruire de l'intérieur.

-Attends ! N-Ne fais pas ça ! Je ne veux pas que tu détruises cet endroit !

Alois vînt barrer la route au démon qui, fortement mécontent, l'envoya valser par terre.

- écoute-moi bien, il le saisit par le col. Je suis un démon, je suis Darka, le cerbère des enfers ! Crois tu vraiment que tu as des ordres à me donner ?!

Sa main claqua sur la joue du blond, en larme.

-Je veux bien m'occuper de toi, mais surement pas êtres ta boniche ! Je te suis supérieur ! Bien que j'admire ce que tu es devenu, je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre me parler comme ça !

A nouveau, il leva la main, mais cette fois, elle fut interrompu par son destinataire qui l'a contra avec son bras.

-J-je suis désolé ! Mais… ! Mais je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas détruire cet endroit !

Il explosa en sanglot, ses mains sur son visage. Cet endroit était celui où il s'était tant battu ! Il avait vaincu le vrai comte Trancy, Claude et Hanna y logeaient avec lui, les trois autres démons aussi. Claude… Tous ses souvenirs avec lui étaient enfermés dans ce manoir, il ne voulait pas s'en débarrasser ! Dans chaque coin de pièce il y avait une image de Claude. Servant à manger, se déplaçant dans les couloirs, venant le réveiller.

Darka le regarda en silence, quelque peu troublé par les sentiments que laissait éclater Alois, un peu comme le jour où sa chambre avait prit feu, lorsqu'il avait voulut incinérer le papillon aux jacinthes…

-Tu n'étais pas comme ça… Comment dois-je faire pour que tu redeviennes comme avant ?

-Avant il y avait Claude et Hanna !

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, le démon senti comme une pointe de douleur au niveau de la poitrine. Pourquoi avait-il mal face à ces paroles ?

-Hanna et Claude sont morts. Il ne te reste que moi. Tu te dois de faire avec.

-Mais…C'est Claude que je veux…

Une haine traversa Darka qui eu alors une idée.

-C'est Claude que tu veux ? Tu l'avais déjà, et que te donnait-il ?

Et soudain, sans même qu'Alois ne s'en rende compte, le démon déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il eu un hoquet de surprise mais n'eu pas le réflexe d'empêcher l'autre de l'embrasser bien plus encore. Cet échange durant une dizaine de secondes, ces secondes pendants lesquelles le blond arrêta de pleurer. Puis le baiser prit fin.

-C'est ce genre de chose que tu voulais. Peut êtres venant de Claude, mais c'était « ça » que tu voulais. Après tout, c'est compréhensible après ce que tu as enduré avec ton père, tu peux y avoir prit gout !

Cette fois ce ne fut la main du démon mais celle de l'humain qui frappa une joue, et pas la sienne.

-Comment oses-tu ?!

Ces mots lui avaient fait mal, bien plus que n'importe qu'elle plaie. Ce qu'il avait vécut dans cette demeure avec cet homme… Tous les sévices qu'il avait endurés… Comment ce diable pouvait il dire cela ?!

-Je m'excuse, stoppa Darka avant qu'Alois ne succombe encore aux larmes. C'était une mauvaise idée de ma part. Je pensais qu'en faisant ainsi je pouvais faire quelque chose pour toi. Tu as peur du noir, tu as peur d'êtres seul. Les Enfers ne sont pas pour toi. Et mes vagabondages ne sont pas mieux. Je…vais rester avec toi, ici. Dans ce monde, dans ce manoir. Mais il y a une condition à cela : Tu ne dois plus parler de Claude.

- Alors dis-moi la vérité ! Je veux savoir ! Que s'est il passé ?!

-Ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et bien, Hanna et Claude se sont battues. La fille est morte. Puis, comme ton pacte ne pouvait avoir lieu, Claude est parti se battre contre Sebastian à fin de se venger et avoir l'âme de Ciel. Il a perdu, tranché par l'épée des démons, celle que détenait Hanna. Je ne sais pas qu'elles étaient les intentions exactes de ces deux là, mais ils sont mort.

Ces paroles, Darka le savait, qu'elles blesseraient profondément l'humain. Il était faible, peureux, bien que tout cela venait de sa terrible enfance. Darka l'avait vu, toutes ces années, évolué. Lui, il savait la vérité, il savait la « nature » d'Alois. C'était d'ailleurs par hasard que le démon avait vus le jour de sa naissance. Il cherchait une proie, une âme torturée, et il savait que les personnes les plus hautes en classes sociales avaient une âme pareil pour la plupart des cas. Elevé aussi haut par des manigances en tout genre, par des sacrifices, des pertes. Et il y avait ce bébé, ce petit Trancy qui venait de naitre sous ses yeux.


End file.
